Amped out
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: this is a story about finn x marceline and is going to show you a now 16 year old finns struggle please read and review p.s. i have amped up the fighting skills of everybody so everyone who is a trained fighter basically fights like a dragon ball z character but don't have powers there fights are just epic disclaimer: i do not own adventure time or any of the characters
1. Strength

**The falling out**

Finn was on his way to Pb's house but he was tired she had been running him ragged ever since he had

Turned 16 something that it was good for his body or some ridiculous statement like that

He couldn't really here much sense he had been slapped by a three headed fire breathing troll

His hair was filled with dirt & grime and dry blood

his sneakers filled with blood (some his some other people)

His shirt had several spots of blood that had soaked fully through and dried

His pants where torn up and were ragged and worn out his new muscular body was aching

He had finally arrived at the candy kingdom and into princess bubble gums room

"alright princess im back from killing the dragon" he said almost falling over

"great finn I have another task for you" she said smiling

"do you remember that talk we had last week" he said almost too tired to talk

"ooh of course" she said obviously lying

"really princess then what was it about" he said while smirking

"ummm…. Ummmmmm…."

"That is just typical you bubblegum we talked about giving me a break"

"but finn…." She started but was then cut off by the falling thud of the hero

When finn woke up he saw that he was in candy hospital still in his dirty clothes and still dirty it

Was basically her telling him to go die somewhere else

He sat up and heard voices in the room over it was princess bubblegum and peppermint butler they were arguing

"but princess finn is your friend you cannot keep running him ragged like this he will eventually die"

"first of all finn is not my friend he is just a stupid boy with a crush and second of all he is just

A tool in my collection and is disposable and renewable at the same time so I will run him ragged if I want to

At that moment finn boiled up with rage he was pissed and to the fact that he had been fighting for her

For 14 days straight did not help he was pissed and felt like killing someone and at that moment the ice king came

"ha-ha princess I have you now" he said scooping up the princess in one arm while freezing peppermint butler "help…. Help pb screamed and at that moment finn walked into the room

"ooh thank goodness finn take care of the ice king and we can carry on with your next assignment" she said no longer scared

But finn did not reply he stood there saying absolutely nothing

"finn are you ok" the ice king said in fear noticing the no longer tiny boy still standing there

"yea finn are you" pb said in a non-chalant voice

"what do you care… what do either of you care"!

"finn of course I care about you im your friend" pb said a little scared

"no you're not im just a tool to you disposable and renewable at the same dam time"

Pb's eyes widened realizing he heard what she said "no finn it isn't like that

"ooh really then am I just a dumb boy with a crush"!?

"see finn what I really meant was….." she started but was cut off

"you know what Simon you want her you can have her and every other princess in Ooo because I quit"!

The words rang loud in everyone's

"finn you can't quit your supposed to beat me up when I do these things"

"okay Simon you want to get beat up here you go" he said round housing the ice king out the window

The ice king slammed on the roof top and the tiles came flying up all around the strange white bearded man at that moment finn jumped out of the window and slammed directly on top of the ice king and they both went through the building after a fall through two of the building floors finn came out of the front door

And began to walk home he walked through the grass lands for hours searching for hours for his house

His vision had been slurred he stumbled leaving a trail of blood as he walked inside his house he threw

His pack on the floor and walked in the shower finally cleaning himself off

But little did he know that a portal opened outside his house and out fell a girl and her cat

"what did I tell you fi ice queen is crazy see her portal to her stupid fanfic world didn't even work"! said the cat

"how do you know" the girl retorted

"Because there is the house right there" she screamed

"uugh…. I guess you were right then let's go home I want to take a shower"

As the cat and the girl walked in they noticed things were not the same but ignored both thinking the other had done it fionna went upstairs and got undressed and walked towards the shower naked

At that moment finn got out the shower naked and began to walk toward the door still naked

(he didn't were a towel because jake had moved out weeks ago and he left beemo with jake so he was usually alone at home) as the girl reached for the door it swung open and finn walked right into her

Both were naked and both smashed into each other they both fell to the floor the girl on top of finn

"ahh…"! she screamed louder than ever the cat came upstairs quickly and said

"what's going on fionna"?!

She blushed as she saw what was going on

"finn stood up and screamed what you are doing in my house"!

"your house…." Fionna stated but saw pictures of him and jake every where

"yes my house"!

"hey cake didn't ice queen say her story was about a boy and his magical dog that lived in a tree fort"

"yea….. I think so wh.." she started but then realized where fi was going with this"

"ooh my glob it actually worked" said the tiny cat

"ok someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here"!? said a soaking wet muscular finn his body made fionna blushed as he was now wearing a towel

Finn turned away from fionna's naked body trying to be manly and chivalrous they soon got dressed and went down stairs were they told finn the whole story about ice queen's fanfic and the portal and introduced themselves

"that is crazy me and jake heard the same thing about you guys but when he offered us a portal there

We just be him up and left"

"so you weren't thinking about going to find more humans"? fionna said a little disappointed

"no I had given up that search on my fifteenth birthday" he said in a non-chalant voice

"well you're the hero of Ooo right" ? she said sense most of their lives were compatible

"not anymore I quit today after finding out that the women I loved thought of me as a boy with a crush

And called me disposable"

"that is no reason to quit being a hero"! she screamed at the top of her lungs

Finn gripped the soda can that was in his hand and said "she had me fight her battles for 3 years of my life 14 days ago she gave me a list of monsters to kill that was longer than the ocean

I just got back from that mission when I collapsed in her bedroom she had her candy guards put me in a hospital bed an….." he was saying but was cut off

"see she put you in the hospital to be taken care of" fionna said smiling

"wrong she put me in there and left me there to die" he retorted back wiping the grin off fionnas face

"and then she called me a tool" he said sitting down in victory

"Omg im so sorry finn" fionna said sobbing

"it's whatever let's just go to bed he said

And everyone nodded he put fionna in his bed and cake in jakes bed he then slept on the boat outside

On the top of the house but before he could go to sleep he was joined by fionna who sat next to him

"Hey finn"

"hey fionna" he said sitting up

"pretty night tonight isn't it"

"a yea sure is" the boy replied with a smile

"so ice queen said there was a boy and his dog were is jake"

"ooh he moved out weeks ago to go raise his kid"

"you must get pretty lonely here than"

"nah I visit often and I usually ain't home any way"

"ok well I just came to say goodnight" she said standing up

"well goodnight then fionna" finn replied sweetly

"ooh and finn"

"yea fi"?

"you will always be my hero" she said blushing

That sent finn into a blush as well

**Well what do you think hah tell me in the reviews and any ideas are also appreciated **

**If anyone has a birthday coming up I will make them a special one shot about anybody or couple they want but not PINECEST that stuff is disgusting to me favorite and follow**

**Once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	2. He already has someone

**He already has someone**

Finn was the first one awake he stood up and smelled himself

He smelled horrible the smell of boat had rubbed onto him and he smelt terrible

To avoid embarrassment he jumped off the building and swung from the window that led to his room and from there he just fell (because as I explained his body is sopped up)

He quickly ran off to a water fall and got undressed and jumped under the water It wasn't cold in fact It was quite warm he repeatedly scrubbed over his muscles with water sliding through every crack in between his muscles the sight would drive any women crazy he kept washing his body till he heard

Something in the forest that made him turn and take a fighting stance

He thought it might have just been the wind until a fist came at him it was pale and he instantly knew who it was and he grabbed the fist causing the water from the fall to go flying everywhere eventho no one moved finn stared at Marceline the vampire queen she was hot

Marceline trying to catch a glimpse of finn in all his great glory but finn was to quick he did a back flip kick and landed on Marceline's chin which sent her flying back into a tree

When she looked up finn was putting on his pants that he was washing with him and looked at Marceline and sighed heavy with disappointment

"what are you going to do if someone comes at you" he said a little frustrated

"I guess I'll just depend on my great hero"

"I won't always be there Marcie"

"but you're here now" she said floating in the hero's biceps and making him hold her bridal style

"so what do you want to do about it" he replied those words flew out his mouth like sweet lickerish to her as he leaned and she did to. they shared a kiss

A strong, long and passionate one that lasted for a couple of minutes before either stopped to take a breath

"wow finn have I ever told you that you're really good at that"

"t.. thanks but that makes me feel a little bad about this"

"what do you mean" said the radical dame while turning her head to the side like a confused puppy

Finn then grabbed her wrist and flipped her over him causing the sexy vamp to land in a bunch of rocks that crumbled around her like they imploded around her finn then ran off knowing that he was going to get in now he sprinted through the forest amazed at his speed he noticed that ran at the speed of a car

He was stunned it been a while sense he ran for real he eventually stopped running when he reached a hill he then fell over on the grass only wearing pants so he felt almost everything under him including worms he noticed a shadow over him and he saw who it was from his peripheral vision it was his one and only girlfriend she looked piss but she merely laid on top of him putting her soft breast on his rippling back as they slowly enjoyed each other's presence finn put his hands behind his back

As if he were being arrested and held Marceline like this she responded to this by wrapping her arms around his V-shape which caused him to let out a slight moan that was soooo sexy to the bat woman

That she kept doing it

"mmmmmaaaaarrrcceeeelllliiiin neeee" because of his long moans

"ooh finn this is so hot want to do it right here on the grass"

"you know how I feel about that marcie" finn said fighting the moans

"for the last time Finnegan im ready to lose my virginity you lost yours"

"yeah and the woman I lost it to called me a tool"

"and the other one I had sex with doesn't talk to me anymore"

"but there is the difference im your girl I love you and we have been dating for two months"

"NO! marcie just leave it alone….. god dam"! the blonde yelled trying to keep his I don't care charade

"you know what finn im not asking anymore"!

"good thank god" finn said cutting her off

"im not asking anymore…. im taking it"

"and how do you plan on doing that" finn said not scared

The sexy vamp then flew up holding onto finn by his belt loops and then slammed him on his back

His eyes then got wide at how easy that was for her he immediately put his feet up and on her stomach

As she tried to land on him again he kicked her off but she didn't go far and slid putting her hand in the ground she looked at finn who did a hand stand and landed on his feet

"we are going to have sex"! she screamed

finn calmly flexed his shoulder and cracked his neck and replied with a simple deal

"if you can hit me once then we can do it where ever and whenever you want to deal"

"that's a suckers bet"

"then you should have no prob taking it then"

She nodded in agreement to the deal and threw a series of jabs at him but finn simply moved so fast it looked like he was teleporting side to side hands always in his pockets never looking serious then Marceline through a hit faster than all the others finn caught it for it was too fast to dodge

Finn pulled back his fist and the ground shattered under him sending all types of dirt and debree into the air he then shot his fist forward and it landed next to Marceline instead of hitting her

She opened her eyes that had been tightly shut ever since finn grabbed her

Finn said "well as lame as it is you did technically hit my hand" when he really only said that because he saw marcie crying while she struck at him "are you serious"? she said thinking she was dreaming

"very" finn said a little pissed that he couldn't keep his word not to have sex until he was married

She pounced on finn and he held her like she was a book bag being worn on the front instead of the back

"hey marcie"

"yea finn"? she said thinking that he was going to throw her again causing her to grip him tighter knowing It wouldn't help her she knew she would never be as strong as him

Finn noticed this and gripped her tighter and harder

"we don't actually have to do it outside do we" he said scared of her answer

"well sense you let me win hmm…. no we don't you weenie"

"yea but im your weenie"

"ew finn don't say it like that"

He rolled his eyes and carried her home bridal style and on the way to her house

He asked how old she was because for someone who was a thousand she was really immature

She only laughed and balled into his chest and rubbed his V-shape causing him to almost drop her

"STOP THAT" he complained in a playful voice

**Awe that was cute this chapter is dedicated to one of my real fans dismal orc and im making the story finnxmarciexfionna so who knows what will happen lol well R&R & F&F **

**once again this is MordoK1d**


	3. Our First Serious Fight

**Our first serious fight**

Finn and Marceline arrived at the vampire queen's house and finn opened the door to her house by kicking it opening showing of his rippling leg muscles and not even breaking a sweat doing it still carrying his sexy vampire queen bridal style always flexing his muscles to keep her warm but to his surprise she was asleep

She looked so beautiful while she slept her onyx hair lying gently on her face covering her right eye that had a bit of smeared eye liner under it from her crying during the fight it kind of gave finn a boner but he quickly shook his head free of those thoughts sending his blonde golden locks everywhere

He walked over to the Marcie's bed and gently put her down and pulled her soft silk sheets over her long beautiful sleek pale body she was turning finn on and he thought it best if he just left so after pulling up the queens Egyptian cotton sheets and tucking her in he headed towards the door

"where do you think you're going"? said the queen while rapping her pale fingers around the pink humans strong muscular arm

"you are obviously tired marcie get some rest I'll see you later" said the human while smirking a little amazed that his tired girlfriend could even wake up

"that's all you ever say" said Marceline with her head dropped over so no one could see her face through her hanging onyx silk like hair when she said this finn felt a dark aura surrounding her and he knew she was serious

"listen marcie we can have sex another day I told you that but right now someone might need to be sa….." the human began but was cut off by a loud voice coming from his vampire love

"ooh yea someone always needs to be saved in this stupid world"!

"I don't care about sex finn I only said that so then you would stay with me a bit longer but I see that im not your top priority so just get out AND NEVER COME BACK"! she said while crying but not letting finn see her soaking wet face

But he didn't need to he already could tell and from the way she was trembling and how she sounded he could tell these tears where being held in for a while

"marcie im sorry i..."

"forget it finn just go"

"no marcie I am the hero of Ooo so when somebody is crying…" he said while moving h=behind her so fast that it sent her hair flying and piercing through the wind it was like he teleported behind her she knew that finn was fast but this was ridiculous her black eyes where wide with amazement "I have to help them"

Finn pressed his head on top of her pale shoulder which sent a shock through her body because she had just found where he was he quickly rapped his muscular arms around her pale abdomen and then began pressing his soft beautiful lips upon her pale neck kissing her up and down her neck he then started to slowly descend her neck and to her shoulders and even further

"stoop it finn uugh" she tried to say but couldn't get it past the moans this felt great to her but she was trying to be serious but who could with every kiss feeling like an orgasm right then and there she had finally summoned up enough strength in her skinny pale arms to turn around and shove him back a little

"if you think because you started k.. kissing my neck will excuse you you're so wrong" she said while pointing her smooth hand in his rough face he quickly jumped on top of her and forced her down on her back

"who said I was stopping at kissing"? he said while taking off his shirt off and laying glaring down to look at her face with his smooth muscular nicely tanned body shadowing her tiny fragile body but not to underestimated she had curves that made her more sexy then anyone she had beauty that put Aphrodite to shame and she also had strength to rival Zeus but not stronger then finn obviously

Marceline's eyes were wide and she was in shock she knew he hated sex because he always thought that is was a relationship killer so he never did it after fp who was just in it for the sex he was cautious and never wanted to do it ever in again in his life (unless married) as she was in deep thought she hadn't noticed that finn had already removed her gray tank top and was kissing on her chest sliding his hands up her pale body slowly climbing her smooth skin feeling every pore on her body

Getting closer and closer to her chest and as she groaned and moaned from the feeling of his smooth pink hands when he finally reached her bra he tried to undo it but it snipped his finger causing him to bleed his queen smelt it and licked her lips she pulled his pink hand from her side and put his crimson

Covered finger in her mouth and sucked it and licked it slowly making sure to get every drop of his sweet sugary tasting blood he simply smiled as this turned him on and thought of the fun they were going to have tonight Marceline smiled and looked at finn

"there is just one problem my King of the grass land"

"and what would that be my queen of vampires"

Marceline threw finn into the air and flew behind him piercing sharply through the wind disbursing the oxygen for a few seconds and turning finn completely on his back she then slammed down on top of him

Forcing him down onto the bed

"I like to be on top" she said while pecking his cheek with her cold lifeless lips that were warm only to finn

"whatever makes you happy my queen" he said kissing her back

The two had sex and boy was it one marcie would remember finn was hung like a horse

**Wow pretty sappy chapter but stick with me the action is coming now and it is going to be heavy chapter as a little taste to FeatherClanLova who complained about there not being enough detail when he/she did not even read the story right because I never said finn hit the floor with his fist**

**Whew got that off my chest but as always R&R & F&F**

**And as always this is Mordok1d saying peace**


	4. Awkward silence

**Awkward silence **

When I awoke I saw that it was only six o clock and the green glowing numbers pierced into my eyes like knives as I made out the letters I thought to myself got dam that light is bright I wanted to close my eye and go back to sleep but it was what I had just done that made me get up earlier than usual so I mustered up all my strength got up and out of bed

I put my black striped under wear on and then my black skinny jeans that had holes going up and down them and I reached for my shirt when I heard a voice

"where you going hero "

"umm im not sure"

"what do you mean you're not sure"?

"I mean I don't know where im going usually whenever I wake up after having sex pb, or fp usually kick me out so I trained my body to wake up early so as not to give them the satisfaction"

"finn I will never kick you out this is your house to now and forever now comeback to bed I know your still tired" said the queen while turning over and rustling her Egyptian cotton sheets

I simply replied with an ok and jaw dropped mouth this is the first time I wasn't kicked out of some place after having sex I through my skinny's and jumped in the bed causing the sheets to go flying up and soar around us like a bunch of flower petals I laid next to her pulling into my muscular body and embracing her tightly her pale skin colliding with my pink skin as our skin rubbed together I felt sparks being created

But decided not to go reading too much into it they laid there in those sheets for at least two hours

Doing nothing but cuddling maybe i was wrong maybe sex didn't ruin things maybe it just took the right person and it would make their bond stronger but again i decided not to read too much into it

I looked at the clock again and it read 8:30 no longer stabbing me in the eyes I slowly got outta bed this time because Marceline was asleep and I dared not wake her twice so she could sway me with her mystical words that she used so well

And she looked like a beautiful desert rose that I had loved to see over and over again but I shook those thoughts from my head and walked over to my pack I pulled out some red skinny jeans that still had holes in them but the holes had black spandex like substance that kept from showing skin (basically if you don't understand he put on the spandex then the skinny's)

i then put on a shirt with a red cracked heart on it that read "love don't live her and it don't even visit" in all red letters (that line goes to lil Wayne) it was a tight fit showing all my muscles i reached for an Item from my pack it was a pair of red dr. dre beat headphones that had bats on the headphone part (the part that goes on your ears)

i hung the headphones around my muscular neck and grabbed my family sword which gave off a mystical red aura (ha-ha today was a red day for finn) because it was made from demons blood

i walked out of the marcies house and out of the cave it was in

the sun beamed down on top of me as I looked up to see i rays glaring down on me like I was a vampire

I continued to walk through all of Ooo looking for adventure and a good fight and boy did I find what I was looking for I saw the hunson abadeer trying to suck some souls of the candy kingdom

He hated going there but he had to do what he had to do he threw a rock at hunson (who was in his beast form) the rock no bigger than his fist it hit hunson and he immediately turned around

"well… well I f it isn't finn the human what have you been doing lately" he said sarcastically obviously not caring what finn was doing

"if I told you your relationship with you daughter would only get worse" he said with a smirk on his face while disappearing he moved so fast that he shifted the wind while making an ear-piercing sound and ripping up the ground beneath his feet causing it to shatter upwards causing it to pierce the wind and take spike like shapes

i slashed my demon sword at abadeer and took his arm off it was a clean cut straight through the bone the flesh and everything in between i made abadeer's blood fall from the sky showering the candy kingdom in black juices i on the other hand simply spun my sword above my head to keep from getting

touched by the goop and as abadeer screamed out in pain I drew a symbol to the nightosphere and through the bug juice on it and chanted the words that opened the portal finn immediately turned around to see hunson now burning a hole through me with his eyes (not literally) I leaped at him shattering the ground beneath the power of my foot and while in the air I did a front flip over his

giant gray hand that he swung at me I was now free falling from the sky and lunging towards him

with all my might the wind breaking on my face causing tears to surface and it slowed me down

just a little abadeer swung his massive hands again but I zoomed of and the only thing that was still

was my sword which plunged into his hand making him take a step back I appeared in front of him and pulled my fist back punching him in the stomach my muscles ripping and my body completely tense and my eyes in complete focus which sent out a massive quake of wind that almost shattered the bones in my arm but It did manage to lay all the trees in the surrounding areas flat blowing all the greenery and beauty straight off of them it also sent abadeer flying into the portal in which I had opened

it was now closed I had done so right after he went In I dropped from the sky and hit the floor but I landed on my arm (big mistake) the pain sent my body into shock and the last thing I remember was smelling gum

when I awoke I was on a candy kingdom hospital bed strapped down and tied up good the restraints where made of metal and gave me no room to move I was laid on my back with my legs spread and my arms making a horizontal line then after giving it some deep thought I realized this was that very bed that I laid in that faithful day when the women I loved destroyed my heart and soul my very being had been crushed and devastated it made me want to cry but I only cry when someone dies

I noticed the door open and I looked over to see princess bubblegum standing there she was wearing a pin tank top with pink sweatpants like if she had just gone jogging she closed the door behind her and locked it

This made me gulp because I knew that… that was not a good sign she walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek it felt like heaven to me she was the women I always wanted to be with but could never have she brought her hand back and slapped me across the face it turned my cheek red as fire

"don't you ever leave me again.. do you hear me" she said bringing her hand across my face again turning the other cheek red as well it pissed me off just looking at her but there was nothing I could do

"but it's ok finn because I forgive you" she said with a smile that confused the hell out of me

"you forgive me ooh yea that's rich like Im the one who did something wrong here"

"you are but don't worry we will right that wrong after you please me"

"what…. if you honestly think im going to have sex with you after what you have done to me you're even crazier than I thought"

"you won't have a choice finn" she said while climbing on top of me her pink hair smacking in the face it smelt like gum but then again what didn't smell like gum on her

"last time I checked it took two to tango" I said with a smirk believing I had one when I was far from victory

"that's where this comes in" she said while taking out a clear needle that had pink liquid in it she plucked it causing a few drop to go here and there

"what the hell is that" I said while glaring at the needle

"it is just a little testosterone boost to get you up"

"WHAT… not on your life I said while pelvic thrusting her off of me and onto the floor she jumped and slapped me and continued slapping me I was sure my cheeks were bleeding but I never shed a tear I tightly closed my eyes wishing it would stop and suddenly it did

I opened my eyes letting a fury of colors rush in but the most distinctive one was a gray slur holding a pink slur it was Marceline and she had got there just in time

"what the hell do you think you are doing bonnie"?!

"im trying to get the hero of Ooo back to his old ways " she said ripping her arm from marceline's hand

"well unfortunate for you I like the new" him she said while round housing pb in the face she undid the restraint and I sat up my cheeks were swollen and I could feel it they covered most of my vision

"finn I can help your eyes"

"and how exactly do you plan on doing that" I said a little skeptical

she forcefully laid me down more like slammed me but it was whatever she bit into my cheeks sucking out the blood that had swollen in them her bite felt good but this was not the time and definitely not the place

she put the blood back into my body by biting my arms and pushing it back in my cheeks were still red but weren't hurting anymore marcie and me ran off not knowing the danger that had just watch everything unfold

**Well what do you guys think good or not let me know in the reviews but till then you know the drill R&R & F&F and no Keith my name is not Leo it's Orion and that just about covers it**

**Once again this is MordoK1d saying peace out**


	5. Deep past

**Leaving **

Back at marceline's house finn had been properly treated and he no longer felt pain in his cheeks nor where they that rosie red shade anymore he was laying on marceline's rock hard couch and was pissed that his girlfriend had to come and save him

"man this donks I can't believe I had to depend on marcie to come save me from pb a person who used me occasionally abused me and violated me many times" he gestured to his face when he said abused and his pants when he said violated this caused to have a flashback

**Flashback **

"_Aww c'mon finn it'll be fun" said bubblegum as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him_

"_I just don't think that we should rush anything you know peebles" I said while backing away while sitting on my ass with both hands behind me and pressed against the floor being used to prop myself up so I could back away_

"_I wasn't asking finn" she said while grabbing my leg and pulling me under her trying to straddle me with her legs on either side pretty much how she had me not two hours ago_

_She unzipped my pants and attempted to pull them off but I spread my legs_

"_got dammit finn" she then smacked me and the smack was so shocking that I couldn't move I was paralyzed not because of the force of the hit but at the shock that she would hit me at all it consumed my body casting me into a forever bottomless pit that was filled with my most ancient fears_

_And because of this she got what she wanted and just when she was finished she tried to cuddle me and pet me telling me that the first time was all ways the hardest but it would eventually get easier_

**End flashback**

I was crying at that thought. I had been letting her rape me for 2 years and when I had turned 15 I had had enough and left her and a couple months later I began to date flame princess for in entire year which allowed her to gain my full trust but it was an unfortunate mistake on my part because after two weeks of he calling me repeatedly asking me if I wanted to have sex tonight calling five times a day

It didn't take a person with bubblegum's brains to realize she only wanted sex so when I went to break up with her she did something that made my trust un-earnable by any women she raped me and kept me there in here kingdom for days thank god jake busted me out when he did because I was ready to kill myself

This is why I was reluctant to go out with marcie but over time she strived and earned enough trust points for a date thus led to us going out and I apologized to Marceline for always being so distant but told her my heart just couldn't take anymore disappointment but never told her the rape stories

But all that was about to change without noticing marcie walked up behind me and began to rub my cheeks free of tears

"what's wrong finn" she whispered in my ear slightly tickling the cartilage in it I sat up and looked at her my whole tough guy façade was gone and I was wiping the tears from my streaming cheeks

She sat behind me and put her legs on either side of me and leaned her face into the back of my head I opened my mouth and spoke for the first time sense we got back

"marcie im sorry"

"for what weenie" she said with a smirk happy to hear her favorite man talking again

"I have to tell you the real reason I have trust issues" I said with minimal stutters

"Omg ok im all ears" she said while brushing her onyx hair back behind her gorgeous pale and sharp ears

I inhaled a large amount of air "marcie the reason that I hate sex and have trust issues is because I was raped I never intentionally had sex with pb or fp they both raped me pb raped me at least seven times over the course of two years and fp raped me at least 10 times over the course of ten days

Marceline's eyes where wide and the size of the moon she couldn't bring herself to speak she merely choked on her words "I understand If you don't wanna see me anymore" I said while standing up she then noticed scars that went from my wrist and up my arm

"finn did you do that to yourself" she whispered only just loud enough for my rough ears to pick up I looked at my arm and assumed she meant this I did not give a verbal response but simply shook my head yes in which she covered her mouth to stop herself from throwing up outta pure shock

"why"?

"after fp starting raping me I felt dirty unclean and un-pure I sought to sanctify myself so I thought releasing the bad blood would cure me and make me clean again but I was wrong it did nothing but provide an escape for a few hours"

she could no longer look at me as if I had done something wrong so I left I retreated back to my tree house where fionna and cake were not there was a note on the door that said they would be back later but I didn't care I simply walked up to my room and through my stuff on the floor my pack my headphones and my shirt I sat down on my bed and reached into my dresser draw I pulled out a razor

it was sharp and rusted looking but that was just dried blood I never bothered to wash off I stared at the razor and stared at my arm I quickly went into the bathroom and washed it off I came back into my room and plopped down on my bed I stared at the now clean razor looked like it did when I bought it originally to cut myself outta sticky situations but now cutting something else, someone else I brought the razor my arm and began to drag it through the skin but before I could get fully through the skin a paled hand stopped me I turned around to see a vampire standing behind me crying

"the only reason I didn't stop you was because I couldn't so don't start this again she said while trying to pry the razor from my death grip but to no avail

"why shouldn't I there is nothing to lose I immediately pulled the razor from her hands and brought it across my arm and blood flew but not my blood

Marceline's arm was cut open

"what is wrong with you marcie"?!

"im in love with you" those words caused me to drop the razor and hug her

"thank you marcie for pulling back from the edge" and we stayed like that for the rest of the night


End file.
